Kiseki no Girlfriend!
by Yukichaa
Summary: Lanjutan dari Date Us! (Generation of MiraclesxReader) Setelah kencan dengan Kiseki no Sedai, kamu harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Siapa yang kamu pilih? Ayo pacaran dengan mereka! Warning: typo(s). Alur cepat, dll. DLDR! No flame


"Aku pilih Aomine-kun".

.

.

Yes, wajah Aomine Daiki sukses berubah dari warna daki jadi merah terang.

Kuroko menunduk, lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Wajahnya tetap expresionless, tapi dia berkata sambil memegang dadanya:

.

"(Name)-san, dada ini yang gakuat."

.

Kise menangis dengan sangat alaynya. (Dibunuh fans kise)

.

"(Name)-cchiiii! Hidoii-ssu! Kenapa kau pilih Aominecchi-ssu! Menyedihkan, bahkan bukan hanya dalam basket, dalam cinta pun aku kalah dari Aominecchi-ssu!"

.

Murasakibara kalem aja.

.

"Yah (Name)-chin~ padahal aku mau berbagi maiubo denganmu~"

.

Midorima, nih. Tsundere banget.

.

"Ba-baguslah. Jangan menyesal memilih Aomine ya. Bu-bukan berarti aku mau kau tidak memilihnya, nanodayo."

.

Akashi...

.

"Daiki, mati saja. Akan kugantikan posisimu."

.

.

_Aomine Daiki, 16 tahun. Selama hidupnya selalu disalahkan. Bahkan hidupnya pun adalah sebuah kesalahan_.

.

"Maaf,semuanya..." Katamu, menunduk.

.

"Tapi...kenapa daiki?" Tanya akashi.

.

Mungkin dalam hati dia bilang :

_'kurang yoi apa coba gue? Kaya?udah. Ganteng?udah. Tinggi? Pengecualian._'

.

Akhirnya seorang Akashi Seijuuro kalah,...dalam hal cinta. Oleh Aomine Daiki.

.

Duh sabar ya akashi /'3')/

.

"Suka pada seseorang itu tidak butuh alasan, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menimpali.

.

"Yah, lagipula kencan kencanan ini sudah berakhir, nanodayo. Cepat jadikan dia pacarmu, atau dia akan kurebut, Aomine."

.

Eh?

.

"Buk-bukan begitu, maksudku bukan begitu nanodayo!"

.

Ah, tsundere.

.

"Aominecchi dari tadi belum berbicara-ssu! Apakah kau tidak senang dipilih oleh (name)cchi?"

.

"Urusai yo,kise." Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan kearahmu.

.

.

"Naa, (name)." Kata Aomine. Dia berdiri tepat didepanmu sekarang.

.

"A-aomine-kun?"

.

"Aku muak dengan ini, nanodayo. Aku akan pergi." Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, lalu melangkah meninggalkan atap sekolah tempat adegan telenovela tersebut diselenggarakan.

.

"Aku juga-ssu!"

"(Name)-chin, aku harus membeli maiubo~"

"Maaf (name)-san. Tetapi disini hanya akan membuatku lebih patah hati."

"Aku tidak akan menyaksikan drama sampahmu, daiki."

.

Yaampun...

.

Sekarang semua orang sudah pergi dari atap sekolah. Tinggallah kamu dan Aomine diatas sana. Berdua.

.

"Setelah ini...apa?" Tanyamu. Mendadak Aomine menggenggam sebelah tanganmu.

.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau bertanya." Katanya. Wajahnya menatap lurus keatas. Melihat langit yg begitu cerahnya, seperti sedang merayakan semuanya untuk kalian berdua.

.

"Apa?"

.

"Kau memilihku...kenapa?" Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu, aku tidak setampan Kise, aku tidak sekaya Akashi, Aku tidak sepintar Midorima, aku tidak sebaik Tetsu, dan yah-akupun tidak semanis Murasakibara." Entah kenapa dia bilang Murasakibara itu manis.

.

"Aku hanya merasa butuh untuk memilihmu...menjagamu-eh. Ya begitulah." Katamu.

.

"Lalu, memangnya kau mau menelantarkan orang yang sudah kau lamar?" Lanjutmu.

.

_Blush_.

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Aomine Daiki.

Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundakmu.

.

Kamu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aomine-kun, saat kau jadi polisi, jangan terlalu sibuk ya! Nanti aku dan anak anak-"

.

.

"Daiki."

.

"Eh?"

.

Aomine mengangkat wajahnya. Dia memegang kedua pipimu dengan tangan besarnya. Sekarang jarak wajah kalian tidak lebih dari 7cm.

.

"Panggil aku Daiki."

.

Aomine semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padamu. Kamu memejamkan mata.

.

_Chuu_~.

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir kecilmu.

Kecupan singkat yang terasa sangat manis.

Kamu membuka mata dan merasakan wajahmu memerah sampai tiap titik kecil pori-porinya.

.

Aomine tersenyum.

"Daiki?" Panggilmu. Kamu mengalungkan tangan di leher Aomine. Kamu sedikit berjinjit untuk menyesuaikan tinggimu dengannya.

Aomine melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangmu.

.

Dan ciuman kedua dalam hidupmu, dimulai.

Seiring dengan 'status'mu yang sekarang sebagai pacar dari Aomine Daiki,

.

Dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

Semua orang disekolah gempar membicarakanmu dan Aomine. Ya, item-item gitu Aomine punya banyak fans lho. Secara, seorang anak kuper kayak kamu, pacaran sama Ace klub basket kaya dia. Ribut lah seisi sekolahan.

Beberapa ada yg mencoba berteman denganmu. Anak-anak cowok pun berusaha mendekatimu. Ada juga yang hanya diam dan tidak peduli. Yang paling parah, bullying mulai terjadi padamu.

Mulai dari sepatu dalam ruanganmu yang dicoret-coret. Mejamu yang diukir dengan kata kata kasar seperti "Mati saja sana.","Pelacur SMA", "Bodoh.", "Murahan." Dan lain lain. Juga pakaian olahragamu yang di pylox sehingga kamu tidak bisa memakainya lagi.

Tapi ya, namanya juga (name). Mana peduli sama gituan.

Sebenarnya peduli sih.

Dengan semua ini, pelakunya masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kamu tidak membiarkan Aomine tahu tentang hal ini. Beruntung Aomine berbeda kelas denganmu. Kiseki no Sedai dan para jenius lainnya dalam berbagai bidang diletakkan di kelas khusus, yaitu 1-A sampai 1-C. Hal ini difungsikan untuk mereka supaya tidak terlalu bertubrukan antara kegiatan dan sekolah mereka.

.

Bullying itu terus berlanjut.

Sampai akhirnya, puncak dari semuanya.

.

.

**" (Full Name) dari kelas 1-D, butuh belaian! Siapapun yg bisa membelaiku malam ini, hubungi (01) 534xx-54!" **

Tulisan laknat itu berada di seluruh papan tulis. Di semua kelas. Dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3. Yang berarti kelas Aomine juga termasuk.

.

Pantesan dari tadi kamu masuk ke sekolah, semuanya melihat ke kamu. Berbisik-bisik, dan banyak lagi.

.

Kamu meletakkan tas di bangkumu, yang sudah jelas penuh dengan coretan makian.

dan segerombolan anak laki-laki datang.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kelas Aomine.

.

.

Aomine masuk sambil menguap seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa tadi semua orang seperti menatapnya terus. Ya, dia gak peduli sih.

.

Sampai dia masuk kelas dan menemukan tulisan besar itu di papan tulis kelasnya.

.

Dia menjatuhkan tasnya ditempat.

.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya kau kurang memperhatikan gadismu, Daiki?" Akashi menyeringai sambil berdiri di pojok kelas.

Aomine tidak mendengarkannya. Ia langsung berlari ke kelasmu.

Lalu ia mendapati banyak sekali anak laki-laki, yang kebanyakan kakak kelas, berkumpul disana.

Aomine memaksa masuk ke kerumunan itu.

Melihatmu yang sedang dicengkeram oleh beberapa laki-laki.

"Kau butuh belaian kan? Ayo bermain denganku." Kata mereka dengan muka menjijikkan. Membuatmu menggelengkan kepala keras-keras sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Matamu berkaca-kaca karena kesakitan,dan karena malu.

Aomine melihatnya.

Amarah Aomine naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia langsung menghajar siapa saja yang menyentuhmu tadi.

"Bangsat! Siapa yang melakukan ini pada cewekku?!" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke papan tulis yang dipenuhi tulisan 'itu'.

.

.

Semuanya hening.

Lalu aomine memegang lenganmu dengan kedua tangannya. Memperhatikan tubuhmu dengan seksama. Akhirnya dia mengetahuinya. Sepatumu yang dipenuhi coretan, mejamu yang berisi kata kata kasar...

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Katakan padaku!" Dia bertanya padamu.

Kamu hanya menggeleng sambil terisak. Karena kamu memang tidak tahu siapa.

"Tsk." Aomine mulai menjelajahi seisi kelas.

Dia mencengkeram kerah seorang cewek yang ada disitu. "Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

Dengan gemetaran ia menjawab "M...m-mami! Mami Ishihara...ke-kelas 2-F!"

Aomine melepaskan cengkeramannya. Membuat anak tadi terjatuh dan terbatuk-batuk.

Aomine keluar kelas sambil menarikmu. Semua orang di lorong melihat kalian.

Kalian menuju ke kelas 2-F.

Keadaan disana tenang-tenang saja. Sampai Aomine mendobrak pintu kelas itu. Peduli setan dia kakak kelas atau apa. Yang berani menyakiti ceweknya berarti terang terangan minta dihajar olehnya.

Aomine bisa tahu langsung yang mana Mami Ishihara. Dia adalah seseorang yang selalu membawakan coklat pada Aomine saat Valentine. Fangirl? Mungkin. Walaupun Aomine tidak pernah mempedulikannya, Ishihara tidak pernah menyerah.

Aomine menghampiri meja Ishihara yang dikerumuni cewek-cewek. Lalu menggebraknya.

"Jangan lagi kau berani mengganggu (Name). Atau kubunuh kau."

Satu kalimat itu membuat seisi kelas hening.

Mami Ishihara bergemetaran di tempat duduknya,dan mulai menangis.

Dalam keheningan, Aomine kembali menarikmu untuk pergi.

* * *

Di atap sekolah.

Kalian masih diam. Kamu masih menangis dengan suara pelan. Aomine masih berusaha meredakan amarahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Kamu diam seribu bahasa.

"Jangan bilang hal bodoh seperti 'aku tidak ingin kau khawatir'!"

Kamu mengusap air matamu yang semakin deras.

"Memang begitu..." Jawabmu.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku khawatir? Apa dengan aku tidak khawatir semua masalahmu akan selesai?! Kenapa kau egois sekali sih?!" Aomine mulai memakai nada tinggi. Kekesalannya memuncak. Bercampur jadi satu dengan rasa cemas dan lainnya. Yang lalu disadarinya, kamu semakin bergemetaran didalam tangismu.

Sekarang rasa bersalah yang menyekik ada pada dada Aomine Daiki.

Akhirnya Aomine memelukmu.

"Maaf..." Katanya.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi."

Dia memelukmu lebih erat.

Entah bagaimana, kamu merasa sedikit lega seiring pelukannya bertambah erat.

"Aku mengerti.." Kamu balas memeluknya.

Aomine melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Memegang kepalamu dan mengecupnya. Lalu mengusap bekas airmata di pipimu.

"Aku menyayangimu, (name)."

Aomine mulai menyibakkan rambutmu. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu, lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Kamu memejamkan mata, dan bibir kalian bertemu.

Ini hanya ciuman manis yang singkat, seperti biasa.

"Ah, aku mau bilang. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini." Kata Aomine.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanyamu.

"Latihan basket biasa, tetapi kali ini akan sampai larut."

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa apa kok."

Aomine tersenyum. Lebih bisa dibilang nyengir.

"Jangan manyun dengan manis begitu dong..."

"A-Apanya yang manyun dengan manis!" Loh kok tsundere sih, (name)?

Dan begitulah, hari hari bahagia kalian dimulai kembali~~❤️❤️

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak tragedi bullying itu. Yang berarti lima bulan kamu pacaran sama Aomine.

Sudah tidak ada lagi coretan di mejamu. Di papan tulis, di lokermu. Sepatumu pun aman-aman saja.

Semua ini berkat Aomine Daiki yang mengambil tindakan.

Tapi entah dia yang menyelamatkanmu atau apa di waktu lalu, hari ini kamu tetap marah sama dia. Marah banget. Sebel. Kesel.

Kamu berjalan dengan amarah meluap-luap menuju ke gym sekolah. Tempat tim basket latihan. Tempat beradanya Aomine.

Untuk informasi, hari ini adalah hari valentine. Hari kasih sayang.

Yang berarti kamu sudah begadang selama dua hari untuk membuat truffle dan dua bulan untuk merajut syal.

Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine?

Kalian sudah janjian pulang bareng. Tapi sampai satu jam ditunggu, Aomine belum datang juga. Kalo coklatnya meleleh gimana?! Eh ya ga meleleh sih. Suhunya 15 derajat.

"(Name)-san?" Seseorang memanggil namamu. Saat kamu berjalan. Kamu menoleh dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, apakah kau melihat Daiki kemana setelah latihan?"

Maaf kuroko, tapi (name) sedang terburu-buru sekarang.

"Latihan? Hari ini tidak ada latihan, (Name)-san." Kuroko dengan santai menjawab sambil meminum milkshakenya.

Dheg.

Lalu kemana Aomine kalau tidak ada latihan?

"Oh begitu. Terimakasih Kuroko-kun!" Lalu kamu berlari meninggalkan kuroko. Menuju ke sports gym.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, kamu membuka pintu gym-nya.

Dan terlihat di sana ada banyak cewek mengerubungi aomine dengan membawa kotak-kotak hadiah.

Oh. Gini toh. Kelakuan.

Kamu langsung membanting pintu.

Reflek.

Kampret.

Ditungguin malah enak enakan bareng cewe-cewe.

Dengan sangat berat hati kamu melangkahkan kaki keluar sekolah. Untuk hari ini kamu akan pulang sendiri.

Sebenarnya Aomine memaksamu untuk terus pulang bersama akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa.

Tapi setelah yang terjadi hari ini?

'Siapa peduli? Pokoknya kita marahan, titik.' Pikirmu.

* * *

Di jalan, kamu terus-terusan menggerutu sambil mencak mencak. Melampiaskan kekesalan ke udara. Kayak orang gila aja...

"DASAR EROMINE! MAUNYA DIKELILINGI CEWEK TERUS! KAU MEMANG PAYAH! AKU BENCI KAU BODOH!"

Fyuuh. Setelah kata kata itu keluar, hatimu sedikit lega.

Untung jalanan lagi sepi, jadi gak ada yang denger.

"Wah, wah. Sedang marahan?"

Eh ternyata ada yang denger juga.

Kamu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau kan, pacarnya Daiki?"

Kali ini suara berbeda yang bilang.

Kamu melihat ada sebuah van yang diisi dengan cowok-cowok. Sekitar 4-5 cowok ada disana.

Perasaanmu ngga enak.

"Wah pacarnya manis juga. Daiki pintar memilih cewek ya."

Makasih, tapi ga pengen dibilang manis sama kalian deh.

Kamu udah siap balik kanan, mundur teratur, dan lari.

Tapi saat kamu membalikkan badan untuk kabur, sudah ada yang menghalangimu disana.

"Eit. Mau kemana, manis?"

Setelah itu, hal terakhir yang kamu ingat adalah mulutmu yang diberi saputangan.

Oh no.

* * *

.

.

Aomine Daiki masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah masam.

Memang sialan itu cewek-cewek. Memaksanya menerima pernyataan cinta sekaligus coklat dari mereka semuanya. Yang benar saja. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Lalu, yang lebih penting. Kamu tidak bisa dihubungi, dan sudah tidak ada di sekolah.

Aomine membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur. Mencoba menghubungimu sekali lagi.

Ah, nyambung juga telponnya.

"Oi, (Name)? Kau dimana sekarang? Maaf-"

"Hai hai dai-kun~~~eehm? (Name)-chan sedang bermain denganku sekarang~"

.

.

Apa..?

.

Aomine sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara musuh bebuyutannya. Yg ga pernah puas gangguin hidupnya.

.

Hanamiya.

"Brengsek! Kau apakan (Name)?!"

"Duh, bicara sendiri deh sama orangnya~"

Di sisi sana, hanamiya mendekatkan telepon ke dirimu. Kamu menahan suaramu supaya Aomine tidak kesini dan memgamuk-walaupun hal itu kayaknya udah ga bisa dihindari-tapi anak buah hanamiya mulai menyentuh tubuhmu, membuatmu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh di telepon yang malah membuat Aomine tambah muntab.

.

.

"Ahn..! Daik..ah! Daiki!"

.

Duh kesannya _ero_ ya.

Ya emang sih...

.

"DIMANA KAU BANGSAT?!"

Gatahan, sumpah. Aomine ga tahan.

"Eh, dimana ya? Cari sendiri~ mungkin di tempat kau mempermalukanku pertama kali?"

Klik.

Aomine langsung mengambil jaketnya, berlari ke luar rumah, menuju tempatmu dan Hanamiya berada. Sumpah, tak salah lagi. Hanamiya pernah dipukul Aomine sekali waktu kecil, eh dendam kesumatnya sampe sekarang. Ga salah lagi, Aomine tau tempatnya.

Aomine berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kayanya malah dia masuk zone. Eh ga gitu juga sih.

Beruntung tempat itu lumayan dekat.

Aomine sampai di bekas gedung olahraga yang sudah tidak digunakan. Dia mendobrak pintunya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Lalu dia mendapati kamu yang sedang terikat, baju berantakan, dikelilingi cowok-cowok yang mukanya mesum, dan...

Hanamiya.

Reflek atau apa, Aomine langsung memukul Hanamiya. Tak tanggung tanggung. Seluruh kemampuannya ia kerahkan. Anak buahnya datang mengeroyoknya, tapi percuma. Aomine sudah...ah gitulah. Marah banget nget nget.

Akhirnya semua terdakwa penculikanmu sudah terkapar di lantai.

Aomine terengah-engah. Nafasnya memburu hebat. Mata penuh dendamnya beralih kepadamu. Dia langsung berlari menuju ke arahmu. Melepaskan ikatan ikatan di tubuhmu.

Kamu tidak bisa menyangka semua kejadian ini.

Kamu langsung memeluk Aomine, dan menangis.

"Kita akan pulang. Berhentilah menangis, ya?" Katanya, sambil mengancing bajumu yang sedikit terbuka. Aomine melihat beberapa kissmark-yang entah hasil karya siapa yang ia hajar tadi. Rasanya ingin menancapkan pukulannya lagi di muka orang-orang itu, tapi sudahlah.

"Di luar sangat dingin." Aomine memakaikan jaketnya kepadamu.

"Tapi kau berlari di tengah kedinginan." Katamu.

"Demi kau, bodoh. Naik ke punggungku. Kita pulang."

Alhasil kamu pulang digendong Aomine.

Oh, dan Hanamiya dkk? Mereka sudah KO. Tenang aja. Tidur pulas deh mereka.

Kalian yang gendong gendongan-ehm. Diperjalanan diperhatikan banyak orang. Peduli amat.

"Maaf, daiki...aku menyusahkanmu terus..."

Aomine terdiam.

Kamu mulai terisak.

.

"Hei, jangan menangis bodoh."

.

"Aku memang bodoh kan..."

.

"Bukan begituu-aah. Sudahlah."

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meminta maaf?"

.

.

Sekali lagi, Aomine terdiam.

.

.

.

"Kau harus menciumku seribu kali."

.

.

Eh?

.

.

"Kau harus menciumku seribu kali, menghampiri kelasku setiap pagi untuk berkata 'selamat pagi daiki sayang!', lalu kau harus menjahili Akashi, membelikan milkshake untuk tetsu, membelikan lucky item midorima, membeli majalah-majalah dengan cover kise, membelikan sekeresek besar maiubo untuk murasakibara."

"EEH? Itu jahat! Aku tak berani menjahili akashi!"

"Bodo amat. Kau ingin aku memaafkanmu kan?"

.

Yaampun... Ga gini juga.

.

.

Aomine nyengir.

"Bercanda, bodoh. Tapi yang kau harus menciumku seribu kali itu serius. Dan kau harus menikah denganku. Titik."

.

Mukamu mulai merah.

.

"Oh ya, aku mau anak pertama cowok. Mau berapa anak? 5? 6? 10? Aku kuat kok. Tenang saja, kau urus saja mereka. Aku akan kerja." Lanjut Aomine.

.

.

Pffft. Kamu terkikik.

.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang lain. Kubunuh orang itu nanti. Siapapun itu, walaupun akashi atau bapakku sendiri."

"Hei, durhaka!"

"Bodo amat."

"Lagian siapa yang mau sama bapakmu."

"Pokoknya kau hanya milikku. Mengerti?"

Kamu mengencangkan pelukanmu di punggungnya.

"Baik, pak polisi!"

.

.

.

Happy eeendd~~~

* * *

**HAIII LAMA GAJUMPAA'3' **

**Sesuai janjiiii, yuki bikinin sesuai urutan VOTE! Dan votenya di Fanfiction dot net sama di wattpad. **

**Hasilnyaaa...**

**Jengjengjengggg:**

**Aomine dapet posisi 1!**

**Duh! Siapa sangka AOMINE DAKI eh typo DAIKI bisa menyaingi Akashi-samaaaa! Hahaha ada apa dengan Aomine~ yuki jg ga nyangka nih! Kenapa kalian pilih aomine? XD **

**Nah gimana nih rasanya pacaran sm Aomine?:p gimana rasanya di bitemark?~ ahaha~ **

**Sori buat fansnya hanamiya:"D karena susah nyari karakter 'jahat' di kurobas, cuma kepikiran dia:") **

**habis ini siapa yaaa? tunggu terus chapter selanjutnya ya!**


End file.
